Dos caras de una moneda
by Illisse
Summary: Syd sospecha que hay alguien idéntico a él corrompiendo su buen nombre, y Bud solo quiere matarlo...


**_"_**_Eres mi igual, mi cuerpo se refleja_

_En la sinuosidad de tu figura;_

_Eres el eco de mi voz, la oscura_

_Gana carnal que a solas te festeja."_

Syd se paseaba con su hermoso rostro, antes imperturbable, contraído por una honda preocupación. El heredero de los Mizar llevaba semanas oyendo rumores extraños y sin fundamento, decían los lugareños que lo habían visto en posadas de mala muerte y trenzándose en peleas absurdas. Sus padres decían que era una locura y lo mismo afirmaba él pero el vulgo prefería creer en su doble vida alimentando así el morbo de que no era tan perfecto como aparentaba.

Mientras se observaba en el elegante espejo de su habitación miraba su rostro, su cuerpo y la luz que irradiaban sus ojos: era un arma hecha para destacarse en las altas cumbres del poder asgardiano, emanaba perfección por donde se le observase y así estudiándose y auto criticándose abrochaba las tirillas de encaje de su elegante camisa blanca. Nadie al verle en esa actitud casi autocomplaciente adivinaría que pasaba por su cabeza, nadie se imaginaría cómo cambiaba en la noche seducido por el cambio de las horas, el color del cielo y la seducción innata que ella traía.

Sonrió y acomodándose un mechón de sus cabellos abrió la puerta cruzando amables palabras con sus sirvientes y bajando las escaleras fascinó con su presencia a sus invitados, entre los que se contaban los jóvenes más ricos de Asgard.

-Syd, ya te extrañamos por aquí…solo tú puedes darte el lujo de tal tardanza – sonrió Alberich tendiéndole una copa de hidromiel.

-Es una costumbre de familia Alberich, así como tú jamás llegas a tiempo en tus celebraciones.

El pelirrojo sonrió y haciendo una venia se alejo a charlar con los denominados "intelectuales", Syd suspiró, envidiaba la capacidad de diversión de Megrez, iluminaba con su presencia y era capaz de entretenerse dónde nadie más hallaría algo interesante.

Repartiendo saludos y sonrisas el anfitrión trataba de disimular su aburrimiento y lentamente comenzaba a invadirle esa sensación que lo asaltaba en las noches, cuando en las penumbras de su cuarto podía mostrarse tal cual era. Su madre bajó las amplias escalinatas arrastrando la cola de su elegante vestido, vivía para y de ello combatiendo el aburrimiento de una tierra en invierno eterno con fiestas esplendorosas donde primaban la luz y la alegría dejando a la nieve fuera.

-Hijo, te noto algo apagado ¿estás bien? – le preguntó acercándose con cariño.

-Si lo estoy, pero creo que necesito un poco de aire, espero me disculpes mamá.

Ella depositó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su hijo y lo dejó ir con una bendición, todos lo amaban y cualquiera de los que trataba a diario daría la vida por él. Consciente de eso caminó entre la gente y apenas llegó al pasillo se desató la camisa de encaje con ademanes nerviosos y apoyándose en el muro refrescó sus afiebradas sienes, deseaba salir y correr en la nieve, cazar como un depredador a cualquier cosa que se moviera demostrar que podía vivir y era mas que un simple figurín.

El fuego ardía chisporroteando en la alta chimenea y los comensales bebían cantando a sus dioses a grandes voces mientras las mujeres correteaban de aquí a allá repartiendo alimentos e hidromiel mientras recibían propuestas para alejar el frío que les atenazaba la garganta una vez que salían de la taberna.

Bud sonreía acomodado en un rincón feliz de que su ferocidad traspasara los límites del pueblo allí afirmado en la pared podía ver a las doncellas a gusto regalándose la vista con el rubor que encendía en las mejillas de las jovencitas, no tan puras, que frecuentaban el lugar. Sus ropas estaban algo desaliñadas pero eso le daba mas encanto y sus miradas incendiarias recibían respuestas igualmente candentes, tal vez se fuera con alguna de ellas pero aún era muy temprano para decidirlo.

-¿Y dónde está Gaedran? – preguntó un hombre corpulento a sus pares entrando y fregándose las manos frente al fuego.

-¿No sabes? El muy truhán está en la mansión de los Mizar ¿creerás que el heredero lo invitó aún siendo un cochero cualquiera?.

-Y eso no es lo peor – añadió un tercero – sino que con su bocaza despedazará a las damas de modales distinguidos.

Una de las mujeres rió y susurró:

-El heredero de esa familia es muy guapo, y es uno solo…que suerte la que se case con él.

El recién llegado lanzó una tremenda risotada que fue coreada por el resto, nadie notó que el semblante de Bud se tornaba pétreo al oír el apellido "Mizar".Éste se levantó y depositando unas monedas miró de mala manera al grupo de pueblerinos, algunos eran leñadores como su padre.

- Esa familia no vale más por estar llenas de dinero, ¿Qué saben ellos de trabajar a diario? Solo viven para sus mierdas de fiestas.

Todos callaron, era algo obvio pero era tal el resentimiento que se escondía tras sus palabras que solo asintieron, sin embargo, uno de ellos demasiado borracho se acercó tambaleante y dándole un codazo cómplice rió:

-¿Y qué? Cualquiera de nosotros vendería su alma a Hel, por ser uno de ellos, hasta tú.

Por única respuesta se llevó un sonoro puñetazo que lo lanzó cuan largo era al suelo, limpiándose las manos el indómito chico salió de la taberna furioso contra ellos y contra él mismo.

_"Sombra que en la penumbra no me deja_

_Ceñir el círculo de su cintura,_

_Sombra que, al perseguirla, se apresura_

_Sorda al clamor de mi incesante queja."_

La nieve le caía en el rostro pero no la sentía, las palabras del borracho habían sido un eco de sus propios pensamientos nocturnos en los cuales su cabaña era demasiado miserable, el viento se colaba por las tablas y no había leña suficiente ni tampoco hidromiel y era cuando sus pensamientos se iban por extraños derroteros, recordaba a ese niño bien vestido que valoraba la vida de un conejo que era su comida.

-Así es la ley de la vida. El más fuerte vence y el más débil muere. – susurró, esa era su frase preferida de tanto oírsela decir a su padre.

Bud sacó la daga que aquél niño le diera pasando la yema de sus dedos en el nombre: Syd, el heredero de los Mizar, el niño gentil ahora convertido en una celebridad asgardiana y lo más interesante del caso es que se decía que sería un dios guerrero, lo cual era su aspiración secreta para salir de la pobreza y poder asesinar con una buena causa. Le fascinaba el aroma de la sangre, a menudo salía en las noches a cazar lo que sería su alimento al día siguiente moviéndose casi sin ser notado consciente de su papel de depredador; era como los llamados "nosferatus" cuya sola mención ahuyentaba a los mas valientes.

El pelo le caía sobre la frente y todo se ser rezumaba humedad, detestaba a Syd desde el día en que sus destinos se habían cruzado, en ocasiones cuando caía al suelo totalmente ebrio soñaba que era él quién estaba en esa fabulosa mansión y que su Padre vivía allí como un rey y eran atendidos y celebrados sin tener que trabajar de madrugadas a ocasos.

Nevaba furiosamente, frente a él observó que alguien se acercaba y su primera reacción fue apartarse pero esa noche no sería él quién se escondiera y silbando lúgubremente siguió su camino, la calle era lo bastante amplia para ambos.

El que se acercaba era un muchacho de su edad y su rostro estaba casi cubierto por unos cabellos dorados que contrastaban con lo oscuro de su tez, Bud frunció el ceño ¿Qué hacía a esas horas?, observó que traía una pila de libros que trataba de proteger de la nieve cubriéndolos con un manto de cuero.

El desconocido pasó por su lado y al hacerlo uno de los libros se desprendió cayendo al suelo mojado y enlodado, Bud se agachó a recogerlo y se quedó atónito al ver en una de las paginas abiertas una ilustración referente a los dioses guerreros.

-Ten, es peligroso andar en el pueblo a estas horas – exclamó entregándole el libro.

El muchacho lo recibió y mirándolo con unos profundos ojos azules replicó:

-Peligroso para alguien que no sepa cuidarse, gracias.

El tono zumbón con que pronunció esas palabras le agradó y extendiéndole la mano respondió:

-Veo que tú sabes, Soy Bud y parece que tu aspiración es igual a la mía.

-Soy Hagen…¿también quieres ser un dios guerrero?.

Él otro asintió y haciéndole un gesto de adiós se marchó, aún llevaba mucho coraje encima y no estaba de humor para sociabilizar. Hagen enarcó una ceja y parapetándose bajo la techumbre de una tienda aguardó que dejara de nevar para poder llevarle los libros a la señorita Flare.

-Estás realmente loco Mizar aquí afuera nos congelaremos, estaba mucho más agradable allá dentro – masculló Alberich observando como su cabello empezaba a cubrirse de nieve.

Syd no respondió pero le agradecía en silencio a su amigo el que lo acompañase a caminar, era una de esas noches insoportables en que la sensación de opresión lo fastidiaba como nunca.

-Te lo agradezco, eres el único que saldría con este clima a caminar.- respondió con cansancio Syd.

El pelirrojo lo miró con preocupación y suspirando lo siguió, tal vez fuera su día de suerte y viera algún rostro que no hubiera visto antes, no era muy probable pero estaba preocupado por los extraños cambios de humor de Mizar.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón – sonrió.

Una nueva ráfaga de nieve los envolvió haciendo ondear sus capas, Syd se había adelantado y caminaba como un león enjaulado buscando algo aunque ni el mismo sabía que era. Alberich resopló y se acercó a un muro para protegerse de la nieve, sentía el cuerpo frío y estaba poniéndose de un humor insoportable.

-Hoy han salido los aristócratas a caminar.- dijo una voz tras de él.

Se volteó sorprendido y se quedó de piedra al ver a Syd pero con un aspecto salvaje que lo miraba amenazador.

-¿Syd? – Susurró -¿que demonios te pasó?.

El otro respondió con una risa fría y se alejó.

_"Aunque mi alma estaba alerta_

_Nunca te vio en sus espejos,_

_Y ahora surges a lo lejos..._

_Tu mundo en ausencia, qué cercano_

_Y qué lejos esta,_

_Cristal que nos acerca y nos separa_

_Ven que no hay llave en la puerta."_

Alberich se pasó la mano por la frente, al parecer el hidromiel se le había ido a la cabeza y ahora alucinaba, la nieve se arremolinó con el viento impidiéndole ver y apoyándose más en el muro cerró los ojos.

"Mejor me largo antes de que comience a ver a Freiya bailando en la nieve" pensó abriéndolos unos segundos más tarde.

Frente a la calle en la tienda de enfrente se hallaba un muchacho, Alberich alzó una ceja ¿sería real o otra jugarreta?, sus cabellos rubios se destacaban en la tenue luminosidad de las farolas y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

-Alberich ¿dónde te habías ido? – jadeó Syd irrumpiendo frente a él y sonriendo con el cabello alborotado.

-No me he movido de aquí…-respondió haciéndose a un lado, al mirar otra vez no había nadie y rascándose la barbilla suspiró fastidiado y mirando a su amigo agregó: - ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien?.

La mirada inquisitoria de esos ojos verdes no le pasó desapercibida a Syd y alzando una ceja preguntó:

-Solo me sentía ahogado allí dentro ¿Por qué me ves así?.-

-Por nada solo me pareció ver a alguien idéntico a ti, dijo algo de que éramos aristócratas y se fue – rió - debo estar borracho no me hagas juicio.

El rostro de Syd sufrió una enorme transformación y tomándolo de los hombros exclamó casi al borde de la desesperación:

-¿Dices que me viste? ¿Dónde Alberich? ¿Qué te dije? ¿Por dónde me fui?...-.

"Por Odín se volvió loco" pensó éste relatándole el extraño encuentro.

Syd se apoyó pesadamente en el muro dejándose escurrir por el mismo y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos musitó:

-Había oído rumores de que alguien igual a mi participaba en juergas aquí en las tabernas y me parecía una mentira, un invento pero…ahora tú lo viste y aún puede estar aquí viéndonos.- Syd miró a su alrededor completamente trastornado.

Alberich sintió que su piel se erizaba y agachándose sonrió:

-No se si lo vi en realidad, no confíes en mi juicio: esta noche me siento algo mareado así que no soy 100 confiable.

Syd sonrió y atrayéndolo por la nuca lo besó fugazmente en los labios.

-Déjame solo por favor, estaré bien solo necesito pensar.

El pelirrojo asintió y poniéndose de pie lo miró una última vez, se sentía triste ya que estaba seguro que su amigo había perdido el juicio.

-Que Odín te cuide, Syd – susurró yéndose por una de las calles laterales. De pronto una nueva ráfaga de viento se le vino encima y mientras se pegaba al muro mas cercano vio como unas páginas salían volando y alcanzando una la contempló extrañado.

-Lo siento…lo siento.- exclamó alguien a su lado.

Alberich alzó una ceja mientras se preguntaba que demonios había bebido y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada limpia de Hagen y automáticamente le pasó la página del libro.

-Es una mala noche para cargar tantos libros – rió viendo el azoramiento del muchacho.

"Al menos no soñé esto" reflexionó mirándolo.

-Si, pero tenia que ser hoy – respondió éste.

-Entiendo, pues si no tienes cuidado no quedará ninguna pagina legible…¿dónde vives? – preguntó mas interesado.

Hagen lo miró y señaló el Valhalla.

-Allí cuido de la señorita, de la princesa Flare.

-Mi mansión está cerca, te ayudo ya que voy hacia allá.

Hagen asintió y pasándole algunos libros sonrió mientras le daba las gracias, ambos se alejaron dejando a Syd completamente solo con sus demonios…aunque no estaba totalmente solo.

_"Aunque mi alma estaba alerta_

_Nunca te vio en sus espejos,_

_Y ahora surges a lo lejos..."_

Syd se hallaba apoyado en el muro, con los ojos dolorosamente abiertos y la perspectiva de que ese "doble" existía y, pensando que quizás él fuese la razón de su inquietud constante, alguien ensuciando su nombre alguien con su rostro ¿lo sabría él también? ¿Se sentiría tan inquieto?.Recordó las palabras de Alberich, quizás su juicio estaba irremediablemente perdido en una maraña de mentiras y deseo constantes, sentimientos de desesperación y vacío eran lo único que sentía día a día.

El único hijo de los Mizar cerró los ojos dispuesto a abandonarse y a que el destino decidiera su camino sin ver que Bud lo acechaba desde las sombras y lo observaba desde que Alberich lo dejara solo, sabía que ese hombre allí completamente abatido era su hermano pero no lo veía como tal, para él era un usurpador que ocupaba injustamente el lugar que debía haber sido suyo.

-Miserable…eso es lo que pareces – siseó Bud odiándolo por tener su cara, por usar ropas finas y por nadar en la abundancia.

Se acercó moviéndose como un gato en la oscuridad, la nieve y las sombras eran sus aliadas, ellas merecían llamarse sus hermanas no el hombre que tenía justo enfrente. Se inclinó percibiendo su respiración acompasada, dormía y Bud extendió sus manos…bastaría un solo instante, un solo crujido y esa identidad sería suya, todas las penurias serían alegrías, sus dedos fríos rozaron la piel tibia de Syd y hasta la última célula de su cuerpo se estremeció, no por repugnancia sino que de deseo.

Syd abrió los ojos y atónito se vio a sí mismo enfrente de él, era él mismo, era su lado salvaje y oculto que salía en sus noches haciéndolo jadear de deseo y desesperación. Lo miraba sin osar romper la unión que formaban sus ojos, miraba cada arañazo, cada contracción de piel y sonrió, no estaba loco ni maldito, ese ser existía y lo veía.

Bud dio un respingo, cuando mataba no acostumbraba a mirar los ojos de sus víctimas y ahora él a quién mas odiaba conociendo el secreto de su existencia lo observaba, esos ojos eran los suyos, esos ojos ocultaban sentimientos tal como los propios y era una vida que no valía menos. Iba a balbucear algo pero esa sonrisa de reconocimiento, amor y algo más profundo lo hizo bajar la guardia y forzándose a sonreír se la devolvió sin saber por qué.

-Existes, la locura no me ha atacado…-susurró Syd sin apartar sus ojos.

-Para tu desgracia soy real pero ¿sabías de mi existencia? – gruñó Bud asombrado.

Su hermano se incorporó y le tocó el rostro como cerciorándose que no soñaba y ese contacto no le desagradó del todo, no era una ramera ni un amante ocasional…era sangre de su sangre y era su espejo.

-Todas las noches he soñado que eres real y caminas de pueblo en pueblo, siempre estás conmigo y me atacas obligándome a ser otro, a salir al bosque, a tocarme buscándote en mí.

Las palabras que pronunciaba las decía con una facilidad pasmosa, no era brusco ni iba directo al grano y su sinceridad era casi molesta. Le creía como su fuera su propio padre diciéndole algo, pero a su padre jamás lo miraría como miraba a Syd, su piel y el tono de su voz tocaban algo muy íntimo suyo.

-Hablas como si me amaras, yo soy tú y tú eres yo.- contestó simplemente Bud.

Syd asintió e incorporándose se arregló los pliegues de su capa sacudiéndose la nieve, Bud lo mirada y todo el rencor se había esfumado de su alma, una pequeña motita de nieve quedó presa en su hombro y extendiendo el brazo se la quitó y sin saber que hacía deslizo esa misma mano por su rostro, Syd bajó la mirada viendo como la sombra que lo acechaba en sueños se acercaba a él y entreabriendo sus labios dejó escapar un suspiro mientras la otra mano palpaba sus caderas sintiéndola a pesar de la tela que separaba la piel de su contacto.

Bud lentamente se atrevía a tocarlo animado por un deseo muy lejano del asesinato, los pliegues de encaje eran tan sutiles y la textura de su piel lo trastornaba ansiaba conocer esos labios, probarlos degustando su sabor y aunque sabía que eso era algo completamente profano alargó su rostro y los rozó con los suyos. Su compañero acarició su espalda y le devolvió el roce con una pasión tan intensa que sintió que sus piernas temblaban, ya no nevaba, ya no era el profanador ni el que merecía ser pobre, mordió esos labios tan iguales y aunque por fuera lo parecían por dentro no se asemejaban en nada.

Syd se movió rozando su cuerpo con el de su amante, sonriendo al sentir su capa caer y esos dedos nerviosos que tiraban de su camisa mientras desabrochaba la cremallera del otro sintiendo que sus deseos más oscuros estaban frente suyo, ambos jadeaban formando vapor en el frío de la noche y sus cuerpos se buscaban como enloquecidos arrancándose la ropa saboreándose el uno al otro, su abdomen era firme y liso y sólo unas cicatrices lo diferenciaban. Apoyó la cabeza en el muro sintiendo la humedad del mismo lo que era un alivio para su propia pasión, su pecho y sus tetillas sentían la misma frialdad y de su boca sólo salía una palabra.

-Hazme tuyo, sombra hazlo como lo has deseado torturándome en mis vigilias y apareciendo cuando menos quiero verte.

Una risa leve escapó de labios de Bud y sin mayores preámbulos lo penetró rudamente, era su hermano el que estaba allí apoyado contra el muro llamándolo a gritos e incitándolo y no le importó ya que a sus ojos estaba su parte buena y junto a ella se completaba a perfección.

Syd jadeó sintiéndose liberado del ataque de caos, ahora podía cumplir su parte y mientras sentía las acometidas del otro acariciaba su propio miembro sintiendo que nada faltaba y que esa noche lo cambiaría para siempre. Su piel ardía en deseo y mientras pedía más cerraba una herida en su alma. Los labios de Bud recorrían su nuca y espalda dejando marcas de fuego encendiéndole la sangre, eran dos y eran uno, eran luz y sombra uniéndose, eran carne y fuego y sangre por sangre.


End file.
